Timeline
This is a timeline of events in the Dimensions universe. Dates are as per the rewrites if they exist. Discrepancies are noted. The main changes in dates are in Book One, beyond there the dates will be the same for both rewrite and original. This change in dates was made to make Dimensions better fit the dates in the television series. 2007 31/10/07 *Book One Halloween. *Book One Rika gets most of her friends with silly string. 02/11/07 12/10/07 in original. *Book One Tamer's Digimon escape Digital Plane. *Book One IceDevimon, due to the disruptive nature of the Hazard, escapes from Guilmon's data. 09/11/07 19/10/07 in original. *Book One Takato finds Rika's diary on his computer. *Book One Chaos begins to make himself known. 10/11/07 20/10/07 in original. *Book One Takato, along with Rika, Henry and Ryo, head to the Digital World. *Book One The Tamers reunite with Terriermon, Monodramon and MarineAngemon. *Book One The Tamers reunite with all the other Digimon but Renamon. *Book One The Tamers reunite with Renamon, and arrive at Tibo Village. *Book One After a fall out, Rika leaves the group, Takato making quick pursuit, before both are forced to make camp for the night. 11/11/07 21/10/07 in original. *Book One Takato and Rika reunite, and kiss for the first time. *Book One The countdown to the departure of the Ark begins. *Book One Chaos and Harmony speak for the first time. *Book One The Ark arrives, and takes them home. 12/11/07 22/10/07 in original. *Book One Takato returns the diary entry, and the pair decide to keep their relationship a secret. *Book One Henry and Terriermon see Rika and Takato kiss. *Book One IceDevimon kidnaps Rika. *Book One Chaos unleashes his power for the first time, and makes himself known. *Book One Takato admits his feelings for Rika. *Book One Leomon is revived. 15/11/07 25/10/07 in original. *Book One Rika and Renamon defeat a bioemerged Monochromon. 18/11/07 *Book One Henry's birthday. *Book One A bioemerging Minotarumon is defeated by the Tamers. 25/12/07 *Book One The Tamers and Digimon celebrate their first Christmas together. 31/12/07 *Book One The Tamers and Digimon celebrate their first New Year's together. 2008 14/02/08 *Book One Takato and Rika secretly celebrate their first Valentines day, although Rika is less than keen. 25/03/08 *Book One Rika's birthday. *Book One Rika's parents try to arrange a party for her, but she and Takato go to see the Cherry Blossoms instead. *Book One Seiko discovers that Rika and Takato are a couple, and keeps it a secret. 17/04/08 *Book One Takato's birthday. 03/06/08 *Book One Jeri's birthday. *Book One First signs of Renamon's feelings for Guilmon 08/07/08 *Book One School year finishes. 20/07/08-27/07/08 *Book One Tamers are on holiday in Okinawa. 03/09/08 *Book One Tamers return to school. 31/10/08 *Book One Halloween. *Book One Rika once again gets her friends with silly string. *Book One Takato uses the powers of Chaos to get his own back. 18/11/08 *Book One Henry's birthday. 24/11/08 *Book Two Takato and Rika are lost to a strange blue Digital Field, created by Harmony. 25/11/08 *Book Two Rika discovers her father and faints. *Book Two Takato has a similar reaction to Rika when he meets her father. *Book Two Chaos takes control of Takato fully for the first time. *Book Two Both Takato and Rika have a chat with their alter-egos during their unconsciousness. 26/11/08 *Book Two Chaos and Harmony have a face-off, with both leaving in anger before any energy orbs flew. *Book Two The Digidestined gather to discuss the Tamers. *Book Two Rika finds the time device in her house in the Eastern Quadrant and meets Rey. *Book Two Rika falls into another dimension, one that shows the identities of who the current incarnations of Chaos and the Angels are. *Book Two Sakuyamon Mode Changes to Amethyst Mode, unlocking and harnessing Harmony's full power. *Book Two The Orbs of Chaos and Harmony appear before Takato and Rika. *Book Two Harmony and Chaos explain the existence of the Angels. 05/12/08 *Book Two Rika misuses her powers. 25/12/08 *Book Two The second Chrismas the Tamers and Digimon spend together. Renamon kisses Guilmon under the mistletoe. 2009 14/02/09 *Book Two Takato and Rika celebrate Valentines Day together again, with Rika being less surprised. *Book Two Rika notices Henry, Jeri, Guilmon and Renamon acting awkward. 25/03/09 *Book Two Rika celebrates her 15th birthday. *Book Two Rumiko finds Takato and Rika kissing, but keeps silent about it after a talk with Seiko. 17/04/09 *Book Two Takato and Rika celebrate his birthday by having to take 'Romance Express' to Hakone Yumoto courtesy of Rumiko and Seiko. *Book Two They decide to spar, but with none of them getting injured. *Book Two Rika plays a prank on Rumiko as payback. 18/04/09 *Book Two Rika gets grounded for two weeks. 03/06/09 *Book Two Jeri's Birthday. *Book Two The Tamers all make plans to go to Shinjuku Upper Secondary School. 08/07/09 *Extra Dimensions Rika creates and abuses the Point of View gun. 09/07/09 *Book Two Rika learns her lesson. 21/07/09-27/07/09 *Book Two Takato and Rika spar with each other in Kyushu and have to explain to the others about their alter-egos. 04/08/09 *Extra Dimensions The gang goes to Shinjuku Upper High, and discover that Mrs Asaji is their teacher. *Extra Dimensions Rika is forced to reveal to the others about her relationship with Takato. *Extra Dimensions Rika comes to the conclusion that the initials RM may stand for Rey Matsuki, and wonders if Takato has a sister from another world. 2010 25/08/10 *Book Six Terriermon inputs the idea of proposing to Rika into Takato's mind. 26/08/10 *Book Six Chiyo demonstrates what her powers can do, resulting in an unexpected kiss from Mari. *Book Six Chiyo pulls a prank on Kazu that results in breaking his heart and him hating her. 27/08/10 *Book Six Asuramon tells Ryder of the next message. *Book Six A mysterious wave that helps Ryder is revealed to not have been summoned by Mari's Synchronise. 28/08/10 *Book Six Mari reveals she is still an agent of SDCO. *Book Six Ryder also reveals he has more secrets. *Book Six Takato decides he wants to work on the Digimon Show in future. *Book Six Rika learns of Terriermon's idea of proposal and becomes troubled and worried. 2026 29/06/26 *Stratagems Zach and Candlemon arrive in Japan. *Stratagems The Lord and Master reveals himself and releases his Artmon onto the worlds. *Stratagems Asuka's Aquilamon dies from a blast from Artmon while saving Zach and Candlemon. *Stratagems SLEGNA helps the two find shelter find shelter. Zach finds a photo of the Matsuki family and tells Candlemon who they are.